


Ocean Daze

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Mermaid Gray, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: After being together for a year, there is still a lot of things Natsu doesn’t know about Gray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s me again with another Gratsu story (:

Natsu wakes up the following morning with the sun shining on his face. He groans getting up to close the blinds. On the other side of the bed was his boyfriend Gray who was still in slumber under the covers. 

The pinkette walks over to him moving the stray hairs out of his face. 

From his touch, the raven’s eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, I didn’t mean to wake up you up.” Natsu says. “Go back to sleep if you’re still tired. It’s pretty early.”

“What time is it?” He stretches his arms.

“Around eleven.”

“What?! That’s not early!” His eyes widened. “It’s almost afternoon.”

“Oh, I didn’t think that was a big deal to you. I was thinking maybe we can meet Jellal, Lucy, and Erza for brunch.”

“Yah sounds good.” He nods his head getting up and winces at the pain in his feet.

“You okay?” Natsu asks grabbing his hand.

“I’m fine. I’m gonna take a shower.” The raven kisses his cheek and Natsu washes his face in front of the bathroom mirror watching the naked reflection of his boyfriend in the mist.

“You should sing one of your songs.” Natsu says before brushing his teeth.

The pinkette hated the cliche idea of people singing in the shower but whenever Gray did it, Natsu would let it slide. He had a beautiful voice that was unique not sounding like any singer on the radio. Almost unreal, imaginary. Natsu didn’t know what songs Gray would sing plus Gray would say he never thought of them, it would just come to his head like it was programmed in there.

His phone vibrates. Jellal has texted him to hurry up. Natsu rolls his eyes taking his sweet time putting on a pair of shorts. Gray was still in the shower singing.

“Hey, come on, they’re waiting on us.” Natsu taps on the glass shower door. 

 

Gray quickly puts on some of Natsu’s clothes on and they walk to their local cafe. In the sunlight, Natsu could see the shiny turquoise specks of scales on the raven’s pale arms. Some would be planted on his legs too but he was wearing jeans today. Natsu didn’t mind it, he was sure it was a trend people were doing nowadays. 

 

“Morning, we were gonna order without you.” Erza smiles at them.

“Sorry, Gray takes forever in the shower.” Natsu says sitting across from them and the raven blushes.

“At least he takes showers.” Lucy teases.

Natsu rolls his eyes at her. 

“I’m thinking of blueberry pancakes or strawberry?” Erza hums looking at the menu.

“Why not both?” Jellal suggests. 

“I don’t have that kind of money or appetite.” She explains. “What’re you gonna get Lucy?” 

“Just some French toast, can’t go wrong with that.”

 

“So Natsu, we were thinking of walking downtown after this and seeing a movie tonight. You in?” Jellal asks.

“Yah if its okay with you Gray.” Natsu looks at the raven.

“Yah sounds like fun.” He gives him a smile.

“Let’s watch something scary.” Erza suggests. 

“No way! I can’t stand scary movies.” Lucy cries. 

“It’s all fake anyway.” Jellal adds. “None of that stuff is real unless it’s like the conjuring or Annabelle. Movies like that are based on a true story or some shit.”

“You guys can count me out.” She shakes her head. 

“Fine, no scary movies. We promise.” Erza assures patting her hand.

 

After brunch they walk downtown going inside a few shops. They would lose Lucy and Erza in the crowd sometimes since they walk so fast or get easily distracted by flashy items being displayed through the windows. Jellal was taking his sweet time taking in the surroundings around them.

Gray winces as his feet hit the ground during each step.

“Are you okay?” Natsu had asked the raven.

“I’m fine.”

The man however collapses onto the concrete due to the excruciating pain in his feet. It felt like every time he walked he was being repeatedly stabbed on the soles of his feet.

“Gray!” Natsu bends down to him to reach his eye level. “What’s wrong?”

“I -I don’t know.”

“Did you break your ankle or something?” Jellal questions bending down as well.

“No, I- maybe I just tripped on something.” Gray stands up again but lets out a yelp as his feet makes contact with the ground again.

“Maybe we should head back.” Natsu says to the blunette.

“No I’m fine.” Gray assures but Natsu was already carrying him on his back.

“We’ll see you later, Jellal. Tell Lucy and Erza we had to leave.” Natsu yells over his shoulder before walking away.

 

When Natsu gets back to the apartment, Gray had fallen asleep resting his cheek on his shoulder. The pinkette gently lays him on the bed undressing him from his jeans and t shirt. Natsu didn’t know why but Gray didn’t like wearing anything but underwear or boxers. He felt uncomfortable wearing clothes, fabric, cotton, or lace would make his skin itch and the tags would irritate the hell out of him. Gray indeed was pretty different.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Natsu moves the stray hairs out of his face watching the raven open his eyes.

“I’m okay.”

“I got so worried. Was your feet hurting or your leg or your ankle?”

“I honestly don’t know but I think it’s fine now. Could’ve been a spasm attack or something.” He sits up bringing his knees close to his chest.

“Are you hungry? I can make us some food.” Natsu suggests patting his head.

“A salad would be nice.”

“Gross.” Natsu cringes. “A salad for you but I’ll have some katsudon.”

 

Even when they went out to eat, Gray didn’t have much of an appetite. They had went out for pizza one time and that night Gray was throwing it all up in the toilet. Same with hamburgers, his stomach couldn’t withstand all the grease. 

“Yah he’s okay now.” The raven hears Natsu on the phone who was in the kitchen. “I mean, sometimes I can tell his feet are bothering him but I didn’t think it was that much of a problem. If it hurts again, I’ll take him to the doctor.” 

“Oh, didn’t know you were here. You snuck up on me.” Natsu glances at the raven hanging up the phone.

“Just thought I should help out.” Gray takes out the bowls from the cabinets. 

“Don’t your feet hurt?”

“Not anymore. I’m okay, I promise.” He kisses his cheek. “You don’t have to take me to the doctor.”

“Okay but I don’t wanna wake up and find you dead or something so tell me if it hurts. I’m not gonna lose you just cause you’re so stubborn.” Natsu orders.

Gray nods his head at him not saying anything. 

 

In the middle of the night Natsu wakes up to the water in the bathroom running. Gray wasn’t in bed next to him. He sighs getting up. He stretches his arms before walking into the bathroom. He finds Gray sitting on the edge of the bathtub dipping his feet in the water.

“What the hell are you doing? That’s not how people take a bath especially at 1 in the morning.” Natsu gives him a weird look. 

“Sorry, I uh couldn’t sleep.” Gray looks down at his hands.

“So to fix that you dip your feet in water. Maybe I’ll try that next time when I can’t sleep too.” Natsu sarcastically replied. “Your feet hurt, don’t they?”

“A little bit. It’s okay now ever since I’ve did this.”

“I don’t care I’m taking your ass to the doctor in the morning.” Natsu shakes his head. 

“Nothing is wrong with me.”

“Who knows? Maybe they might find out you have like a rare foot disease or maybe there’s a tumor in your feet. Possibilities are endless. I just don’t want this to go unnoticed.” Natsu lets out a sigh. “I don’t like seeing you in pain like this.”

“I’m not in pain.” The raven whines.

“I’m taking you to the doctor tomorrow whether you want to or not. You can stay here as long as you like but I’m going to sleep.” He kisses his forehead before walking out the bathroom closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray felt like the visit to the doctor was pointless. The doctor couldn’t figure out what was wrong with his feet saying there wasn’t anything he could do but he suggested for Gray to take ibuprofen and to wear tennis shoes with soft padding. He didn’t have any symptoms of the gout or athlete’s foot either.

“Here, you should take two.” Natsu walks out the convenience store handing Gray a bottle of Advil. 

“Ok.” He complies taking the pills as directed.

“Lucy asked us if we want to join her for lunch at her place. Jellal and Erza will be there too. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Natsu mentions.

“No, it’s okay. I like your friends, they’re really nice. Plus we should make it up to them yesterday for not going to the movies with them.”

 

Lucy lived in a nice apartment in the suburbs due to living off her dad’s inheritance. 

“Welcome in, Sorry if it’s messy Gray.” Lucy lets them inside.

“It’s really pretty.” The raven compliments looking around.

Jellal and Erza smile at them from the dining room.

 

“Come on, I don’t want our food to get cold.” Lucy pushes them into the dining room.

Then Gray sees it. The plate full of fried fish. Their eyes black and lifeless. Their bodies burned and cooked to a crisp. It shattered his heart pieces. He couldn’t imagine getting here earlier hearing their cries as they were being boiled alive. 

“Gray, aren’t you gonna sit down?” Erza suggests patting the seat next to her.

“I-I c-can’t.” Gray runs out to her balcony throwing up over the railing.

“Gray!” They all rush over to the raven.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you okay?”

“What did you eat?”

They were all asking him the same questions over and over again it made his head ache.

“Please, I need to leave.” The raven whispers. “I can’t be here. The smell of their blood.”

“What’re you talking about?” Lucy raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe It’s those pills you take. They’re probably no good.” Natsu suggests. 

“I need to go.” Gray pushes past them running out of her apartment.

 

“Gray! Wait!” Natsu chases after him meeting the raven at the stop sign.

“I can’t go back in there, Natsu.” Gray tells him.

“What’s wrong? Was it Lucy’s cooking? She’s learning, I promise.”

“No, no it’s what she cooked.”

“The rice?” He tilts his head like a dog.

“No! The fish!” Gray shouts at him.

“Fish are friends. My friends.” The raven whispers softly crying. “They’re not food.”

“What?! But we eat fish all the time here. It’s not a big deal.”

“It may not be a big deal to you but it is for me. I can’t eat my friends.”

“You act like you actually talk to the things. Oh my god, do you!?” His eyes widened at the other.

“Yes, I can understand them just as they can understand me. I know what they’re thinking.” Gray answers.

“I think you took too much of that Advil, sweetheart.” Natsu shakes his head as they head back to his apartment.

“So what, you don’t believe me?” Gray gives him a cold glare.

“No, who the heck talks to fish like its normal?” 

“Whatever. You’re so insensitive, I don’t know why I’m having this conversation with you.” And with that, Gray stays silent the rest of the walk home and Natsu knew he fucked up.

 

The raven stays cooped up in the bedroom while Natsu watches tv in the living room. Actually he tried going in there but Gray had put the dresser in front of the door. Natsu felt like he deserved it since he was a total asshole. How could you be okay with your boyfriend saying he talks to fish? That’s not normal. 

Jellal texts him if Gray was okay. Natsu tells him he’s fine not giving him the whole detail of Gray talking to fish. 

Natsu grabs some blankets from the hall closet making his own bed on the couch for the night since Gray won’t be letting him in anytime soon.

 

When Gray wakes up he feels a bit colder than usual. Then he notices the left side of the bed was empty. Maybe he shouldn’t have kicked Natsu out of his bedroom. It was his apartment after all. The raven takes a long refreshing shower and only puts on a pair of spandex boxers. 

He finds Natsu sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him.

“Hey, just who I wanted to see.” The pinkette gives him a light hearted smile. Did he forget that he had ignored him the whole night and locked him out of his room? 

“Why?” Gray asks hesitantly walking over to him.

“I bought us tickets to the aquarium. They were on sale and I figured we can go since you know you said about how fish were your friends and some shit. I thought maybe you would like it. Not only do they have fish, they have seahorses, dolphins, sharks, and whatever else you find in the ocean.” Natsu explains. “My friends want to go too, they wanna apologize.”

“I guess this seems okay.” 

“So you forgive me?” Natsu gives him a hopeful grin.

“Yah. I wanted to say I was sorry, I shouldn’t have locked you out of your room, I mean this is your place not mine.” Gray bows his head.

“It’s okay. I deserved it for the total jackass I was being.” Natsu stands up kissing his cheek. “We should start getting ready. Wanna take a shower together?”

“I already took one. I’m sorry.”

“Damn it, Gray.” Natsu groans heading to the bedroom to get dressed.

 

An hour later they meet up with Jellal, Erza, and Lucy at the front entrance. Groups of guys had stopped to ogle at Lucy who decided to wear a crop top that showed her stomach and ripped shorts. Jellal kept shooing them away. 

Natsu had to force Gray to put on some clothes other than boxers. He couldn’t go out looking like that. The raven decided with a light over sized tank top and shorts. The turquoise glitter scales on his arms and legs were radiating underneath the sunlight. 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, Gray. I didn’t know you didn’t like to eat fish. If I knew I could’ve made you something else.” Lucy apologizes to the raven.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to go out of your way to please me.”

“Are you allergic or something?” Jellal had asked him.

“No, it’s just uh I never really liked the idea of eating them.” Gray lies looking down at the ground.

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Erza suggests.

“That’s enough, guys.” Natsu stops them gesturing to keep walking to the ticket booth.

 

The employees welcome them in and they were greeted by giant display glasses filled with schools of fish in exotic colors.

“This is amazing.” Lucy gushes at the clown fish staring back at her.

Gray sees a manatee staring back at him with the saddest eyes. He sees one seahorse being annoyed at a kid who was tapping his finger against the glass. The horror in front of him was unreal. Why were these creatures in cases for people just to look at them? They should be free not confined in such a small space. Why are they enjoying this?

 

“Gray, come on or you’ll miss the sharks.” Natsu grabs his wrist but Gray pulls away from him.

“I’m leaving.”

“What?! We just got here!”

“What the hell is this Natsu? Why are my friends in tiny cages for people’s entertainment? They need to be free, they’re not happy here. Can’t you tell from their eyes?” Gray cries tears streaming down his cheeks.

“What’s going on? Gray?” Lucy heads over to them but Gray had ran out of the building. 

“I’m sorry Lucy but I gotta go after him.” Natsu pats her shoulder chasing after the raven.

 

He finds Gray sitting on a bench bawling his eyes out.

“Gray?” Natsu sits next to him.

“I want to save them but I don’t know how.” He sobs. “They were calling for me to get them out but what can I do?”

“They’re safe there. The employees take good care of them, they clean the cages and give them the food they need. They don’t have to worry about predators eating them.” Natsu explains pulling him into a hug. “Plus people like us like to. . . I don’t know learn more about the creatures of the sea. Don’t you?”

“Yes but not like that. I wish I had never went in there. Please don’t bring me to an aquarium ever again.” Gray looks at him.

“Ok, I won’t. I thought you would like it. I always seem to screw everything up.” 

“It’s the thought that counts. Thanks for trying to understand.” The raven gives him a small smile.

“Ooo! Do you want some ice cream? My treat after everything I got us into.” Natsu suggests pointing at the ice cream shop across from them.

“What the hell is ice cream?”

“You never had ice cream?! Now we really have to get some.” Natsu drags him over to the shop. 

“Is it gonna make me sick?” Gray makes a face.

“I don’t think so. I have a feeling you’ll like it.” The pinkette grins at him. 

 

They take their time looking at the different flavors displayed in the glass. Natsu goes with rocky road topped with Oreo chunks and kit Kat bars. Gray however only gets vanilla. 

“Why is it so cold?” Gray says after taking a bite.

“I mean it’s called ICE cream.” Natsu says. 

“Ok. Forget I asked.” Gray rolls his eyes. 

“Do you like it at least?”

“It’s really good. It’s perfect since it’s hot outside. Thanks, I think this makes up for everything.” 

“Good, I’m tired of you being mad at me.” Natsu pulls him close by his waist kissing his lips. 

 

It was around eight at the night when they head back to the apartment. Natsu thinks this was the latest they’ve ever stayed out. Gray’s feet were okay, they didn’t cause him much pain as it did yesterday. The ice cream didn’t make Gray feel sick at all or at least not yet. 

Gray was laying in bed wearing boxers hearing Natsu brushing his teeth in the bathroom. 

“I don’t have any plans for us tomorrow. Lucy is going to her mom’s, Erza is doing something with her other friends, and I think Jellal has work. Is there anything you want to do?” Natsu asks him sitting in the bed.

“Can we stay home and just relax? We’ve been going everywhere.” Gray confesses. 

“Yah Of course. Sorry, I know going out and stuff isn’t your type of thing.” He kisses his forehead. “Thanks for tagging along, it means a lot.”

 

The raven leans forward pressing his lips against his. Natsu eagerly returns it wrapping an arm around his bare waist. Gray softly moans into the kiss curling his fingers into the other’s tresses.

 

“Come home.” A voice whispers in Gray’s head. 

“Come home.” The voice whispers this time more loudly. 

“Huh?” Gray says breaking away from Natsu.

“What’s wrong?” The pinkette questions.

“Come home.” The voice repeats over and over again giving Gray a major headache.

“Stop it! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The raven cries covering his ears. 

“Gray? Who are you talking to? What’s happening?” Natsu leans over him touching his shoulder. 

“Voices. I hear voices. Telling me to go home but I’m already here.” Gray whimpers holding himself. “Stop it! Please!” He cries again and Natsu embraces him in his arms.

“Shhh, you’re gonna be okay. You’re just hearing things. I told you that Advil we got might’ve gone bad.” Natsu rubs circles on his back pressing kisses all over his face. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Go to sleep, Alright?”

“Please don’t leave me.” The raven reaches for his hand grasping it for dear life.

“I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise. I’m staying right here next to you.” He assures laying down next to him kissing his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

When Gray wakes up the following morning, Natsu was already up staring right into his eyes.

“How do you feel? Did you sleep okay?” The man questions moving some stray hairs away from the raven’s eyes.

“I’m fine, I think. Thanks for staying.” Gray smiles at him and Natsu kisses his forehead.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” The raven rolls out of the bed heading to the bathroom ignoring the pain in his feet and now beginning in his hands.

He winces whenever he stretches his fingers. What the hell is wrong with him? He can’t catch a break with his body. If Natsu found out about his hands, he’ll just take him to the doctor again. 

 

“That was quick. Usually you’re in there for an hour or two.” Natsu comments as Gray walks into the kitchen only wearing boxer briefs.

“My feet are feeling better now.” 

“I made some toast if you want any unless you want salad.” 

“Toast is fine.” Natsu hands him a plate and Gray almost drops it because of the sharp pain in his hands.

“Careful.” The pinkette pats his shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. You worry too much.” 

“It’s because I care.” He remarks kissing his cheek. “You can meet me at the couch, I’m gonna get us some juice.” 

 

The raven makes it to the living room not breaking anything sitting on the couch setting the plate on the coffee table. Gray dry swallows a ibuprofen pill without Natsu looking. 

“I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie and cook together for dinner.” Natsu states sitting on the couch beside him.

“Are we actually gonna watch a good movie this time?” The raven looks at him. He was tired of watching the same cliche action movies with half naked woman and bulky men with guns. 

“Of course, I promise.” He laughs. “Lets eat.”

They eat in silence watching one of Natsu’s action films. Except this one was made in the eighties before they were even born. That still didn’t help the fact that it was boring. The same helpless girls in distress, the stupid main characters with guns who always win the fight with little to no struggle, and did Gray mention the quality of the film was terrible? 

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.” Natsu nudges him poking the raven with his fork.

“The movie is boring.” The raven whines resting his chin on his fist.

“No it’s not! This movie is a classic, you have to watch it.”

“I guess boring movies do get successful by boring people too.” 

“Are you trying to say I’m boring?” Natsu squints his eyes at him.

“No. That’s not what I said.”

“But you implied it.” The pinkette gets on top of him pining him to the couch. 

“Okay, so I did say you’re boring, what’re you gonna do to me?” He playfully smirks at him.

With his free hand, Natsu squeezes the raven’s bare side earning a squeal. 

“Cut it out!” Gray bursts out into laughter trying to shield his abdomen from the pinkette’s attacks but was failing miserably. 

 

Natsu lets Gray breathe for a bit. The pinkette just stares into his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says and Gray doesn’t make eye contact.

“Really?” The raven questions.

“If only you can see what I see.” Natsu kisses his forehead and moves down to his lips. 

Gray deepens the kiss wrapping his arms around the others neck gripping his pink tresses. The pinkette wraps an arm underneath him pulling his body closer to his.

“I want-“ The raven muffled into the kiss.

“Me too.” Natsu agrees taking off his own shirt.

He moves down to press kisses against the other’s neck and collarbone. Gray sighs moving his neck where Natsu can place more kisses.

Natsu’s hands trail down to the scar on the raven’s hip. Gray flinches from his touch.

“Does it hurt?” The pinkette asks.

“A little.” 

“Ok I’m sorry.” He continues kissing his body once again starting at his chest this time down to his tummy carefully not irritating his scar. 

“I love you.” The raven abruptly says.

“Hmm I love you more.” Natsu grins at him kissing his lips before pulling Gray’s boxers to the floor.

 

The following morning, Natsu wakes up on the couch. Gray was nowhere in sight. Last night was amazing. 

Natsu really had his way with him last night. Hearing Gray cry and moan his name out loud was music to his ears. The pinkette loved watching the Raven’s eyes roll back when he hit a certain sensitive spot, how his back arched when Natsu would hit his prostate, and how his toes curled when he came.

 

His phone vibrates against the coffee table. Lucy.

“Hello?” The man groggily answers.

“Awww, did I wake you up?” She teases.

“How can I help you?”

“We wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch this afternoon.”

“Sounds good. Pick a place and Gray and I will be there.”

“Um, we don’t know how to say this but can you not bring Gray this time?” She asks. “It seems like we always find ourselves in a predicament every time he comes.”

“So you’re saying my boyfriend is nuisance?” 

“Don’t take it the wrong way, Natsu.” 

“Ok. I guess it’ll be fine, Gray is pretty tired of going out all the time.”

 

The pinkette hangs up and he goes to his room finding Gray on the floor doing laundry.

“Good morning.” The raven shyly smiles at him and Natsu looks down realizing he was totally naked.

“Sorry, I’ll put some clothes on after I shower.” Natsu winks at him before heading to the bathroom.

“Let’s take one together.” Gray suggests following after him.

“I’m not gonna be in there for an hour.”

“I promise.”

 

Natsu turns on the shower waiting for Gray to undress. Gray was a little taller than the pinkette but Natsu was more built and muscular.

The raven walks in and immediately Natsu pushes Gray against the tiled walls with such force making the other yelp.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The pinkette panics showering his face in kisses. “I’m sorry.” He rubs circles on his back.

“It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting that. You didn’t hurt me.”

Natsu presses himself against the raven smashing his lips onto his. Gray lets out a moan wrapping his legs around the pinkette’s hips while Natsu held him, his hands on his waist. 

The pinkette nibbles against the skin on the other’s collarbone making him cry out loud. 

“I thought we were taking a shower.” Gray says in between the kisses Natsu was giving him.

“Yah, I’m sorry. I just love you. A lot.” He kisses his forehead. 

“I love you too.” The raven smiles at him. “Can you wash my hair?”

 

Half an hour later, Gray and Natsu were finally out of the shower. The pinkette was getting dressed to meet up with his friends.

“Where are you going?” Gray asks.

“My friends want to go out for lunch.”

“I’ll get dressed too.” The raven gets up opening the closet.

“Um about that, they just want it to be me.”

“Oh.” Gray looks down at his feet. “They don’t like me anymore do they? I understand, I’m a burden.”

“No you’re not.” Natsu embraces him into a hug. “If you won’t be okay here by yourself you can come with me. I don’t care what they say.”

“You should go, they’re your friends after all. I’ll be fine plus I don’t feel like going anywhere.” Gray kisses his cheek.

“You have my cell number so call me if something is bothering you.” He kisses forehead.

Gray watches Natsu walk out the front door. He’s never been by himself in Natsu’s apartment. He hopes the pinkette won’t be gone for too long.

 

It was around ten at night when Natsu comes home. Gray didn’t call him at all so everything must’ve worked out. He felt bad for leaving him all alone. He’ll definitely make it up to him.

“Gray!” Natsu calls for him. He goes to the bedroom finding the bed in a disheveled mess. Their clothes were all over the floor in heaps. What the hell?

He goes back looking around in the kitchen. The pinkette gasps at the broken glass cups and bowls on the wooden floors. Why the heck would Gray do this? It wasn’t like him. Natsu kind of wished he bought Gray a cell phone because right now there’s no way he could get in contact with him. 

The door creaks open revealing the not so good looking raven. Dark circles plastered under his eyes, his hair all frizzy in his face, and blood was trickling all over his hands and feet.

“I’m a mermaid.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m a mermaid.” The words escaped from the raven’s lips.

“A mermaid!? Come on Gray, quit lying. I told you to stop taking those pills!” Natsu grips his shoulders. “Come on, I’m gonna clean you up.”

“Natsu.” Gray whines as Natsu drags him to the bathroom.

 

The pinkette didn’t care if he got his own clothes wet. Natsu watches all the blood flow down into the drain. 

Then Natsu sees it. Gray’s webbed hands. 

“You’re not lying.” Is all the pinkette says.

“It all makes sense.” 

“We can talk about this later when we get you out of here.”

 

Gray had changed into a clean pair of boxers and Natsu changes into a pair of shorts and a old t-shirt.

“I’m a mermaid, Natsu.” The raven says laying down on the bed. 

“Are you just now figuring it out or did you know this whole time?”

“I knew but when you found me washed up on the beach naked I must’ve lost my memory. When you were gone tonight, I remembered all of my friends, my family, my underwater world. I missed them a lot.”

“I guess that explains why you were hearing those random voices and why you’re feet are hurting. I feel like I’m the one who made you suffer.” Natsu sighs.

“No, not at all. If you hadn’t saved me, I could’ve died and worst of all I would’ve never got to know you. My friends and I we were so afraid of humans but ever since I’ve been here you and your friends were nothing but kind to me. I don’t know why I was so afraid of humans.” Gray smiles at him. “Thank you, I owe you my whole life, Natsu.”

“So there’s like another world underwater? Is it like Atlantis?” 

“Something like that.” Gray chuckles. “We do have restaurants, stores, and other stuff too. My friends Juvia and Lyon we would go to the shopping mall every weekend but we never get tired of it.”

“I want to know what had happened on why you were on the beach the day I found you.” Natsu questions. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Juvia and I were playing around by the shore. We got spotted by some mean fishermen. They obviously wanted Juvia because she was a woman but I pushed her away so that they could get me instead. I was on their boat for three days until a terrible storm separated all of us. I was unconscious the whole time and when I finally woke up I was here.” The raven explains. “I thought you were a fishermen at first.”

“Yah I can tell when you had thrown a handful of sand at my face.” Natsu laughs. “You’re a good friend. I’m sure Juvia is gonna thank you every day for that.”

“Hmm Yah. I saved Lyon a couple of times too from sharks since I’m the fastest swimmer out of the three of us. Lyon is really shy unlike Juvia and me.”

“You’re shy too.” Natsu teases poking his tummy making him giggle.

“Yah but Lyon runs away from anyone he doesn’t know. If he saw you, he’d be gone in a blink.” 

“What about Juvia?”

“She’d talk to you and ask you questions nonstop. She’s the definition of curiosity killed the cat.” 

“Gray, do you want to go back home?” Natsu asks and the raven freezes. “If you say yes, I won’t get mad.” 

“I belong here with you. You are home.” He buries his face into his chest. 

“I can tell you really miss your friends and your family. Gray, you’re hurting yourself trying to be here with me. I love you and I think it’s best if you go back home.” Natsu kisses his forehead. “I don’t want you to die here because of me.”

“What am I suppose to do without you?” The raven bursts into tears. “These months may have meant nothing to you but to me it was the most excitement I ever felt in my whole life. I felt like meeting you was my whole purpose. Back home, I never liked any of the guys who would ask me out. They were boring and there was never any passion with them. If I die being here with you then it would be totally worth it.” 

“Gray.” The pinkette embraces him into a hug. “Come on, think about your best friends. I’m sure Lyon and Juvia want to see you again, hell they’re probably worried about you. I know you have parents too. They’re worried where their son could be. Go back home, do it for me. You know it’s the right thing to do.”

“Please be with me when I go.” He pleads nuzzling his face in his shoulder.

“Of course.” Natsu smiles patting his head.

 

The pinkette dials Jellal’s number since he’s the only one with the car.

“Hey, you up?” Natsu asks once he answers.

“Kind of. Why?” 

“Take Gray and me to the beach ASAP. It’s important.”

“The fuck?!”

 

Twenty minutes later Jellal was parked in front of Natsu’s apartment. Gray had gotten to the point where he could barely walk on his feet and he was hyperventilating. 

“What the hell is happening?” Jellal questions as Natsu gets in the front seat after laying Gray in the backseat.

“Gray is a mermaid, he might be dying, we need to go to the beach like now.” Natsu answers putting on his seatbelt.

“Yah I can tell from gills growing on his neck.” The blunette says looking at Gray from the rear view mirror.

“What the hell?!” He turns to look at the raven. “Come on man! Step on it! We gotta go!” Natsu snaps at the driver.

 

An hour later, they make it to the empty beach. Jellal however stays in the car watching Natsu carry the raven to the ocean.

“We’re here.” Natsu states watching the body of water before them.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Gray gasps at the sight before him. How long has it been since he’s seen the ocean?

“Not as beautiful as you.” He kisses his forehead. “Go ahead.”

“Get in with me.” Gray orders.

 

Together they walk hand in hand out to the ocean. The water was warm and calm against Natsu’s skin. It probably felt like heaven to Gray to finally be in seawater. They weren’t even a feet deep and Gray’s lower half had changed to a mermaid tail colored with different hues of blue. The glitter scales on his arms were shinning brighter than before in the moonlight. He truly was beautiful especially like this it seemed unreal.

“You look amazing.” Natsu gaped at him.

“I missed being this kind of person.”

“I bet you do. You feel better now, don’t you?”

The raven nods his head. “A part of me still doesn’t want to go. I don’t think I’m gonna meet anyone else like you, Natsu.”

“If the universe wants us to be together, we’ll find a way back to each other.” He kisses his forehead. “I love you no matter what happens.”

“I love you too.” Gray throws himself at the other wrapping his arms around his neck as tears stream down his cheeks. “Please don’t forget about me.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna forget this at all. It’s very rare that people like me get to see mermaids.” Natsu laughs. “A beautiful one at that.” 

“I won’t forget you either. You’re the first human that’s ever been so kind to me and the first thing I’ve ever loved.” 

The pinkette pulls him close into a kiss his hand on his lower back running his fingers through those scales. Gray softly moans kissing him back curling his fingers into his messy pink tresses. 

Natsu pulls away caressing the mermaid’s cheek. “It’s time for you to go because if you stay here any longer I don’t think I will be able to stop myself.”

Gray nods his head not saying a word. 

The pinkette watches the raven dive underwater giving him a glimpse of the fan of his aqua mermaid tail.

He’s gone. He’s really gone. 

Natsu sighs and waddles out of the water. Clumps of sand sticking to the soles of his feet up to his ankles. Jellal unlocks the doors letting his friend get in the passenger seat.

 

“He’s gone.” Natsu sighs looking down.

“At least he’ll be happy. He won’t have to suffer anymore. He has a whole family down there worried about him.” 

“Yah, you’re right.”

“You did a good thing.” The blunette pats his shoulder. 

“Thanks.”

“So Gray was never from Europe?” Jellal questions.

“No! I made that up. What was I suppose to say? Hey guys, this is Gray I found him naked on the beach and offered him to stay with me plus I barely even know the guy.” Natsu rolls his eyes and the blunette chuckles.

“Ok, smartass forget I asked. Where to now?” He starts the car.

“Back to my apartment so we can order a pizza, get drunk, and watch shitty actions movies. I need get over this heart break and you’re my best friend so you have duties.” 

 

A whole week has passed and Natsu has been adjusting pretty well to sleeping alone and living by himself again. Not a day has passed where he once didn’t think about his mermaid. The pinkette would look through his phone every night looking at the photos of Gray and him together. Natsu lied to Erza and Lucy that Gray had moved back to Europe to take care of his parents. It was too painful to actually tell them the truth that he’ll never ever see his lover again. 

The pinkette passed by an antique shop seeing a mermaid figurine through the glass windows. Natsu heads inside the shop to catch a better look at it. He finds it on a glass shelf carefully holding it in his hands. The man shared the same appearances as Gray with his spiky black hair, pale skin, and his beautiful aqua blue tail. He was sitting on a brown rock with his eyes closed, a content smile on his face. 

“A beautiful piece, huh? I can never keep those on the shelf. The artist decided not to make them any longer so you’re probably looking at the last one ever made.” The store owner says to the pinkette.

Natsu strokes the mermaid’s face with his thumb. “I’ll take it.” 

 

The pinkette exits the shop with the figurine wrapped in a bag. When he gets back to the apartment, he takes the mermaid out of the wrapping paper setting it on the dresser near his bed.

“Good night, Gray.” Natsu pats the mermaid’s head before dozing off. 

Now how is he gonna fill this empty hole in his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end lol. Thank you for those who stuck with this story, I appreciate it.
> 
> Follow my Gratsu Blog   
> (https://starblazesposts.tumblr.com)


End file.
